William is 58 years old and Nadia is 16 years old. How many years will it take until William is only 3 times as old as Nadia?
We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, William will be $58 + y$ years old and Nadia will be $16 + y$ years old. At that time, William will be 3 times as old as Nadia. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $58 + y = 3 (16 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $58 + y = 48 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 10$ $y = 5$.